A Whole New World
by NotYetLostFaith
Summary: Part of my Songs Series set after Already There. Not majorly necessary to have read the rest but it would be nice.


"Daddy." Lilah whimpered, the six year old burying her head in her father's side as turbulence rocked the plane.

Rick gently tucked his hand around her more tightly, looking to Kate for advice here. They'd come out to meet him in Florida, so they could take the kids to Disney at the end of Rick's film release press tour, and Kate had been the one to deal with both kids on the way there.

Alexis had come out too, but had elected to stay with her mom for a few days, rather than come home with them, wedding planning and dress shopping, knowing that her mother would be terribly hurt if she wasn't involved.

Kate sat in the window seat, Billy sat on her lap, the three year old nuzzled into his mother's chest, not frightened, but definitely more comfortable close to his mom. She shrugged softly, they had been so excited on the way out, getting to see daddy and Disney, that they hadn't been bothered by the plane.

"Honey Comb, there's nothing to be afraid of." Rick murmured sweetly in her ear. "I promise."

"Don't like the rocking." She murmured, tearful and scared.

"Baby, it's just like Jasmine and Aladdin." Kate whispered, having a brain wave. "You remember? When they fly on the magic carpet?"

Lilah nodded, her thumb firmly in her mouth.

Kate looked up at her husband and smiled softly, he nodded in answer to the silent question in her eyes. He took a deep breath, hoisted Lilah into his lap and rocked her as his smooth baritone filtered out into first class.

"I can show you the world."

Lilah looked up at him, her tiny eyes alight with the sound of his voice. He sang to her when they were at home, mostly when it was just them. He danced her around the living room as he sang ballads to her, usually when Mommy was at work.

"Shining, shimmering, splendid. Tell me, princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?" Rick sang softly, rocking her gently, smiling at his son when he noticed his attention. "I can open your eyes. Take you wonder by wonder. Over sideways and under," he ticked the girls armpits gently, making her giggle, "on a magic carpet ride. A whole new world. A new fantastic point of view, no one to tell us no, or where to go, or say we're only dreaming."

Rick breathed in to start the next verse but Kate beat him to it, shocking both their kids when her stunning voice took over. "A whole new world. A dazzling place, I never knew." She smiled down at the kids, "But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear, that now I'm in a whole new world with you."

"Now I'm in a whole new world with you." Rick's climbing falsetto complimented her, making her smile brilliantly and the kids giggle.

"Unbelievable sights, indescribable feelings," she squeezed Billy close, "soaring, tumbling, free-wheeling, through an endless," She shot a look out the window quickly, "cloudless?" she winced, making Rick laugh, "sky. A whole new world."

"Don't you dare close your eyes." Rick murmured, right in Lilah's ear, before blowing a raspberry in the crease of her neck, making her flinch and giggle.

"A hundred thousand things to see."

"Hold your breath," Lilah listened until Kate tickled her tummy making her lose it in a fit of giggles, "it gets better. I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far," Rick gave her a poignant look, making her blush faintly, "I can't go back to where I used to be."

"A whole new world," Rick chimed in, stroking his son's cheek as he did, noticing the boy's eyes drooping.

"Every turn a surprise." Kate murmured into Billy's soft dark hair, holding him closer to her chest, enjoying snuggling her hyperactive baby boy.

"With new horizons to pursue."

"Every moment red letter."

"I'll chase them anywhere," they both sang, smiling at each other as their eyes locked, "there's time to spare, let me share this whole new world with you."

"A whole new world." Rick murmured, bringing it down to a softer tone.

"A whole new world." Kate murmured, matching him as she watched him with soft eyes.

"That's where we'll be."

"That's where we'll be."

"A thrilling chase," Rick gently took her hand.

"A wondrous place," Kate murmured.

"For you and me." They both sang softly, realising that both of their kids had nodded off and they were basically just singing to each other at this point.

"You're so beautiful." Rick murmured, gently cupping his wife's cheek, stroking his thumb under her eye.

"Not so bad yourself, y'know?" Kate husked. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." He leaned over their sleeping kids and gently captured her mouth with his. "Thank you for bringing them out."

"It was fun. I love being able to watch their faces light up at everything going on." She smiled softly. "And at the sight of you."

Rick smiled softly. "So we're singing Disney duets on planes now, huh?"

Kate giggled. "I guess we are."

Rick smiled softly. "We're all kinds of sappy, huh?"

Kate shook her head with a soft smile. "We're _happy_ , Castle."

"Never happier." He promised softly.

* * *

The plane touched down an hour or so later and both Kate and Rick could only watch on guiltily as everyone from their flight hummed A Whole New World to themselves, yeah, they did have to pick one of the most catchy songs to sing on a crowded plane, oops.


End file.
